Dear FanFiction
by NotreDame1997
Summary: This is what I think the Gallagher Girl characters would say if they discovered FanFiction! Plus ya'll get half credit to each chapter!
1. Authors Note Description

**A/N:**

**Hey Guy's! I know it's been awhile since I have posted anything but I have good reasons to why I haven't. First my mom's father went into hospice and died on April 16, 2013! Second I have been busy with school work! Third I went to Nashville, TN for two weeks and then spent 4 days at Clemson University for an event! Fourth my dad's father went into hospice and died on July either 29****th**** or 30****th****, 2013! Fifth I started school on August 12****th****!**

**NotreDame1997 **

Now I am starting a Dear FanFiction, I know that there are a lot of these out there but I wanted to do one and put my own spin on it! And I want ya'll to help me out. So either PM or write in the reviews on which characters you want me to do and I will do them! I will dedicate each chapter to whoever gave me a character first and they can tell me what they want it to be about! If the person who has a chapter dedicated to them has any stories that they want to advertise I will put that at the bottom of their chapter! I will also advertise any other PM'ers or Reviewers stories if they want some more views!

So, send me your ideas or review your ideas! This is not just my story but it's yours as well!

Thank You,

NotreDame1997


	2. Chapter 1: Zach

Chapter 2: Zach

**This Chapter is dedicated to CammieZachZammie! She gave me the idea for this chapter! The idea for this chapter was that Zach reads stories about how Zach gets Cammie pregnant when they're still at school! So here it goes!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Gallagher Girls Series or the characters! All rights and ownership goes to Ally Carter and the Publisher!

Dear FanFiction,

I have read ya'lls stories about how I have gotten Cammie pregnant while we are still at school. Can I just tell ya'll that is just wrong. Here is a list of why that's wrong:

Cammie and I aren't that stupid.

The Circle is still after Cammie.

Joseph Solomon, Cammie's mom and aunt, Bex, Liz, and Macey would kill me.

We are teenagers for crying out loud.

We aren't even married yet.

Sincerely,

Zachary "Blackthorne Boy" Goode


	3. Chapter 2: Grant

**A/N:**

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update these last few days! Labor Day weekend I spent it with my cousin and Tuesday I had a fundraiser that I sold cookies to help schools in Rwanda, Africa get art supplies!**

**NotreDame1997**

**This chapter is dedicated to: wittykittylizzie! **

Dear FanFiction,

Hey Guy's its Grant Newman here! I have read ya'lls stories were I am portrayed as being dumb, loud, and flirtious! Here is a list of why that is not true:

I go to Blackthorne so I am smart

I just act dumb because most of my covers during covert ops mission are to act stupid

I am quiet around people I don't know but one I get comfortable around people I actually talk

I am not a big flirt because I actually have eyes for Bex "the British Bombshell" Baxter

So **STOP **portraying me as dumb, loud, and flirtious because I am not those things!

Sincerely,

Grant Newman

**Advertised Stories:**

Wittykittylizzie's story: Blackthorne Meets Gallagher

Her friend LoveBooks14 story: Pretty Girls Have It Bad Too

Check those out!

Thank You:

NotreDame1997


	4. Chapter 3: Bex and Zach

Chapter 3: Zach and Bex

**A/N:**

**Hey guys sorry it's been awhile! But I have been suffering from a bad case of depression and today was the first day I felt happy! I am now writing this chapter! **

**NotreDame1997**

**This chapter is dedicated to: mybestfriendsarebooks**

Dear FanFiction,

We have read ya'lls stories of where we get together during when Cammie is missing! This is just 1,000,000,000,000% wrong! We would never hurt Cammie like that!

Bex: Cammie is like a sister to me and I was worried like crazy wondering if she was okay and safe. So, I offered Zach to come to London with me to see if we could find Cammie together that's all!

Zach: I **LOVE** Cammie with my whole heart! I would **NEVER** think about cheating on Cammie with anyone let alone Bex! Besides Grant would kill me for even liking Bex!

Sincerely,

Bex Baxter and Zach Goode


	5. Chapter 4: Josh

**Chapter 4: Josh **

**A/N:**

**Sorry it's been a while! I have been super busy!**

**NotreDame1997**

**This Chapter is dedicated to: NotreDame1997! I can have an idea to my own story right guys! **

Dear FanFiction,

Hey guys it's Joshua Abrams! I have read ya'lls stories where I go to Blackthorne and we do an exchange with Gallagher and I try to steal Cammie from Zeke (Zach)! Here's a list of why that's not TRUE:

I have never even heard of Blackthorne

Gallagher isn't a spy school! Great imaginations guys really

I have seen Zach I wouldn't do anything to make him mad

Cammie obviously loves Zach

Sincerely,

Joshua Abrams


	6. Chapter 5: Cammie

_Chapter 5: Cammie_

**A/N:**

**Sorry guy's it's been awhile but I have been supper busy with school work and such!**

**NotreDame1997**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Guest Reviewers! Unfortunately the reviewers are a guest!**

Dear FanFiction,

Hey y'all it's Cammie here! Now, I have seen ya'lls stories of how I get back together with Josh and/or get pregnant with Zach's child while still at Gallagher! Here are my top 10 reasons they are wrong:

One: I love Zach so there is now way I would break his heart to go back to Josh

Two: Josh is a civilian which means he is off limits

Three: Josh has Deedee

Four: Zach and I _**aren't**_ that stupid

Five: My Mom, Bex, Liz, Macey, Joe, Aunt Abby, and Townsend would kill us

Six: I want to have kids later in life

Seven: The Circle are still after _**us**_ so I wouldn't put my kids into that danger

Eight: I don't want my kids to end up like me with just one parent

Nine: I love Zach too much to thrust a kid into his life

Ten: I AM NOT THAT STUPID!

Sincerely,

Cameron Ann "Chameleon" Morgan


	7. Chapter 6: Zach

Chapter 5: Zach

**A/N:**

**I have been busy again lately! **

**NotreDame1997- Amelia **

**This chapter is dedicated to: ! The idea for this chapter was what Zach thinks about seeing Jommie (JoexCammie) fanfictions!**

Dear Fanfictions,

Hey guys its Zach again! Now I have seen stories of Joe and Cammie were they get together! That is just wrong because:

One: Joe is Cammie's godfather

Two: Joe is OLD enough to be Cammie's father

Three: Joe isn't a pervert

Four: Cammie would never do that

So please stop writing JoexCammie fanfictions!

Sincerely,

Zachary "Blackthorne Boy" Goode


	8. Chapter 7: Joe

Chapter 7: Joseph Solomon

**A/N:**

**Busy again! School and Family have taken over my life! I wasn't able to update until now!**

**NotreDame1997 Amelia **

**This chapter is dedicated to: Irish Gallagher Girl! So check her out!**

Dear FanFiction,

Hey guys its Joseph Solomon here! I have read your stories of were Gallagher does an exchange with Blackthorne at Blackthorne! Well we would never do that because:

One: Blackthorne is an all-boys school with an Institute of troubled boys as a cover

Two: Blackthorne is a recruiting ground for the Circle and we wouldn't put Cammie in that kind of danger

Three: The danger for anyone linked to Cammie would be far to great!

Sincerely,

Joseph "Joe" Solomon (Wise Guy)


End file.
